A light emitting diode refers to an inorganic semiconductor device configured to emit light through recombination of electrons and holes, and in recent years, light emitting diodes using nitride semiconductors having direct transition characteristics have been developed and manufactured in the art.
Light emitting diodes can be classified into a lateral type light emitting diode and a flip-chip type light emitting diode depending upon locations of electrodes, a connection structure of the electrodes to external leads, and the like. Recently, with increasing demand for a high power light emitting diode, there is increasing demand for a large flip-chip type light emitting diode having good heat dissipation efficiency.